He's Irresistible
by MissRikki
Summary: Sofia finally realizes she can't hide it any longer, no matter what he may think, she has to tell him how she feels. But what she doesn't know is, he feels the same way. Both teens try their best to work up the courage to tell the other how they feel, risking rejection and what others may think of them. SofiaxJames Fic - Both of them as teenagers, Sofia being 17 and James being 18.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First it is the property of Disney nor the song this songfic is based off of, Irresistible by Jessica Simpson**.

* * *

><p>It was unexpected, a blossom in their relationship, a change despite their better judgment. She was seventeen now and he was eighteen, nine years ago was when they first met and became friends, but not just friends…family. They were step siblings and yet somehow that didn't prevent this from happening.<p>

She had fought back this idea for two years, but the longer they knew each other and the more they spent time together, the more these feelings grew. Sofia didn't know what to do. Was this wrong or could it work? Was she guilty for having such feelings or was it understandable to feel this way? Should she tell him the truth and act upon her feelings or should she keep it a secret and try to move on?

Currently she sat in her room thinking long and hard about this, the day's events replaying in her mind, things that had made her realize just how much her feelings for him had grown.

* * *

><p>He was having just as much difficulty with this as she was. He had no idea she struggled with the same feelings and questions that he was going through and he didn't know how to approach the possibility of telling her. What if she rejected him? What if she did only think of him as a brother? What if this confession ruined things between them? He didn't know what he would do if he lost Sofia because of his true feelings for her and he was too afraid to risk it.<p>

James sighed, despite that fear he wanted to tell her anyway, because aside from the possible rejection there was the, what ifs that was in his favor. What if she felt the same way? What if this was allowed? What if they could remain best friends and become even more to each other? What if he was worrying over nothing by torturing himself with the notions of if she didn't and they couldn't?

He knew he loved her, knew it from the start but at a young age he wasn't aware of just what kind of love he had for her. It wasn't until three years ago that he realized his feelings, but thinking it was wrong and pushing it aside as best as he could, he continued on acting as if nothing had changed, as if they were still just brother and sister, still best friends.

Now after today he began to question it all, question if it was right to push those feelings aside in the first place, what was he to do?

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, back at royal prep, Princess Amber and Sofia and Prince James were having lunch together outside in the school's garden, but when Amber got whisked away by Prince Axel to have their own private lunch it just left the two of them alone together. Everything seemed fine and normal at first, they were chatting away and having their lunch but with no one around them and the focus on just each other, they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes.<p>

At first they hadn't noticed that the other was staring as they continued to chat on but when all silence fell on them, they couldn't help but realize, somehow they had ended up much closer to each other than either of them had intended. Hearts racing, they tried to calm themselves and tried to focus on other things, James looked away from her and down at the food, taking a big bite of the chocolate cake and Sofia giggled.

It was at that moment she studied him more than she ever had before. James had grown into a handsome young man, no doubt there, his hair was still neatly cut and kept in the same hairstyle, a style he liked and thought was definitely him. But now he had gotten into the habit of needing to shave every few days, most girls enjoyed him with the stubble when he allowed it, but Sofia had preferred him without and somehow he seemed to have known that. He was almost the same height as his father, just an inch or two shorter for the time being, after all he still had time to grow and he had acquired some muscles, making him not buff but of course, muscular. Despite the change with age, he still had that personality from when he was younger, getting into trouble, enjoying breaking the rules even though he really shouldn't have, he loved his fun and no one could tell him otherwise. But at the same time he still developed a sense of responsibility, attending to his duties when necessary, duties he had now as he began to train to take over for his father once he would turn 21.

When he cleared his throat, Sofia snapped back to reality and blushed slightly from embarrassment, having stared at him the entire time, she had no idea it was quite so obvious and she immediately looked away and pretended to be fascinated with the roses in bloom right next to them.

James hadn't realized it but now he was the one staring. Sofia had grown into quite a beauty, her looks rivaling Amber's and making the Enchancian Princesses the two most popular in the school, with their dazzling beauty. She had grown of course but was about 5 inches shorter than her mother still, her beautiful, wavy chestnut hair had grown out and stopped just above her waist. Her eyes seemed to have gotten even bluer than they already were, shimmer and sparkling almost at every moment of the day, at least to James anyway. She had also developed quite nicely, having that hour glass figure that most girls dreamed and wished for. Naturally she retained her innocence and was as sweet as ever, her beauty shone both inside and out and it was quite obvious she had attracted quite a bunch of princes from Royal Prep; all of them wishing to one day have her as theirs. Of course this thought drove James insane, the mere thought of one of them holding her, kissing her, the simple thought of them even taking her away had left a sour taste where he was concerned.

Suddenly the bell rang and James was snapped out of his thoughts, standing he offered his hand to her and she took it, but he made a small mistake in doing so. Pulling her up too quickly, Sofia stood but somehow stumbled and fell forward into his arms and they both couldn't help the slight tint that appeared on their cheeks. Laughing nervously she tried to regain her balance, but in a small instance their lips touched. It was just a second, no longer and could easily be passed off as an innocent accident, which is what it was, but the thoughts and feelings they both held back came flooding forward within them. Sofia laughed it off and smiled, "sorry about that, anyway we better get going," she smiled at him.

That smile, oh how he loved it when she smiled, it made it seem like she lit up the entire room, or in this case, the garden. Shaking his head he coughed and laughed nervously, "ah yea, class is gonna start soon," he then began to gather their dishes, naturally Sofia helped and they headed back inside the school.

Later that day, they were in dance class and with no one thinking anything of it, after all it was practice lessons for them to know how to dance, they were paired up, by the professor choosing everyone's partners that is, and so Sofia and James had to dance together. It was a test to see if they remembered what they were taught and so the professor made his way around to every pair of students to study them. This caused them to have to dance much longer than expected as the professor had yet to come over to them. Waltzing as they were, within seconds they hadn't known it but they became lost in each other's eyes once more, completely oblivious to the world around them as they danced the slow and sweet dance. To each of them, only the other mattered and nothing else seemed to exist, but neither of them knew what the other had been thinking and the thought of it never even crossed their minds.

After about fifteen minutes of them dancing, they were pulled out, unwillingly, from their own little world by the professor speaking to them. They were in daze but it seemed they had gotten an A, their posture and form, their graceful steps and elegance had proven their waltz was to perfection.

As the day neared its end, time came for Derby practice. A few runs through the course for everyone and when the final portion of practice came for them to have a little race, once again Prince Hugo had been beat by both Sofia and James. In all the nine years he had known them, it still irked him to be beaten by them and he couldn't control his anger. As they took care of their horses and changed, most of them had left, the coach included. Sofia however had returned outside to bring Minimus another treat, unaware of the male watching her. When she finally walked out and began to walk between the two buildings Prince Hugo grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, keeping his grip on her, "When are you going to give this stupid little game of yours up?" he growled.

Sofia looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about? Please let me go Prince Hugo, you're hurting me," she said while trying to use her free hand to get him to let go of her wrist. This only angered him more and he grabbed her other wrist and pulled her close, "just stop, stop this madness, and give up the derby. Your rightful place is at a man's side not on a flying horse and in a race!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to pull away but Hugo pulled her even closer, his eyes landed on her lips, they looked so soft and he found himself wondering how they would feel against his own. She gasped in shock as his face drew nearer to hers and she began to fight harder, just as he was about to kiss her, he had been interrupted.

A fist came flying out of nowhere and hit him square in the jaw. The shock of this caused Hugo to let her go and she stumbled back but James caught her, helping her to balance herself. When he took notice of the other male, Prince Hugo glared at him, "What do you think you're doing interrupting us?" he yelled.

"You had no right to touch her!" he growled out. Sofia had never seen James this angry before but she supposed there was a first time for everything as she watched the two of them send each other death glares.

"Oh really? Who says? Surely not you, you don't own her, besides with a little obedience Sofia would be perfect for me, don't you think? The perfect little wife and mother, I intend to ask for her hand after all, but she'll need to quit the derby first if she wants a chance with me," he stated smugly.

"She doesn't want to be with you!"

"Who left you in charge? How do you even know what she wants? What gives you the right to even speak for her?" he shot back.

"Trust me I know she'd never want to be with the likes of you!"

"So you say but why not ask her that? Besides you have no say in this, you aren't her boyfriend to tell me to back off," he smirked.

"No I'm the future King of Enchancia and I say you can't have her, you won't have and no matter how many times you ask, you will never have her!" James growled out, his anger rising even more.

"Not if I ask for her hand now, you're say will mean noth-"

"She's MINE!" he shouted and threw another punch, cutting Hugo off and sending him flying to the ground.

Sofia watched the exchange between them in silence and utter shock. The last thing James had said surprised her more than anything and she didn't know what to say or think.

James turned to Sofia, unaware of what he had said, he had been caught up in the moment and simply looked her over, examining her wrists to make sure he hadn't hurt her. "Let's go home Sof," he said simply and took her hand, leading her away from there and towards the awaiting coach at the front of the school.

Hugo lay there in complete shock; those words still had yet to sink into his mind.

* * *

><p>Each little event had something to it that sparked her curiosity and gave her that courage she had been seeking. She couldn't confide in Amber about this one, it might be too awkward, no instead she had to do this one on her own. Prepared to give it a try, Sofia stood up and headed towards her door.<p>

_**You know, I don't know what it is**__**  
><strong>__**But everything about you is so irresistible**_

But before she could make it out the door, there was a knock. "Sofia can I come in?" came a feminine voice from the other side.

She sighed and opened the door for her sister, "Oh hi Amber, come on in," she smiled at the blonde female.

"I heard you had a problem with Hugo today," she stated and walked over to Sofia's bed, sitting down.

Sofia closed the door and walked back over to her, "um…yea, what did you hear?"

"Oh nothing much, just that James beat a bit of sense into him, come on tell me the details," she asked, quite curious to know exactly what happened.

"Well Hugo tried to convince me to quit the derby and then after that he tried to kiss me but-"

"He what?" Amber gasped in shock.

"He tried to kiss me," Sofia repeated.

"Ugh, how dare he!" she fumed, Amber wasn't surprised, Hugo had been acting suspicious lately, but the fact that he dared pull that stunt on her little sister, was certainly enough to make her want to slap him.

"Um Amber? Do you want to hear the rest?" Sofia asked, snapping Amber out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes…right. Do go on," she instructed her sister.

"Yea well he tried to kiss me but thankfully James stopped him. The two of them ended up arguing after that and James said he won't ever allow Hugo to ask for my hand, that he'll never approve of it. So Hugo said he'd ask now which means of course he'd ask dad and said that James wouldn't have a say. James snapped at him saying I'm his and sent Hugo flying into the dirt. I just hope James won't get kicked off the-" but she was cut off.

Amber held up her hand, "Wait a minute…go back, what was that last part again?" she asked.

"James sent him flying into the dirt," she repeated.

"No, no, not that part. Before that."

"Um Hugo threatened to ask dad?"

"Uh, no Sofia, after that."

Suddenly she realized the part she had said that Amber had picked up on. Sofia gasped; she didn't mean to say that part, she hadn't even realized she had said it. This certainly was going to ruin her plans, or maybe not, how much could Amber possibly pick up on anyway? After all, even she didn't know if it meant anything.

"Er….James said I'm his?" she asked, but she was quite certain that's what Amber was talking about.

"Oh yes, that's the one. James claimed you as his?" she asked in shock.

"Well I don't think it's a big deal, I think he just means I'm his sister and he won't let that happen no matter what," Sofia said trying to cover it up if it did by chance mean anything.

Amber rolled her eyes, "No Sofia, you can't possibly be that naïve can you? Besides I've suspected it for quite some time myself."

"Suspected what?" she asked completely confused now.

"You mean you haven't noticed? The way James looks at you, the slight blushing here and there, the small but quite obvious gestures when he does things for you, surely you didn't think all of that was him still thinking of you as a sister and only that," she explained her musings.

"I…uh…um….I mean…yes I thought it was just normal…." She trailed off in thought, a light blush forming on her cheeks now in thought of all the little hints Amber had mentioned, the small details she hadn't quite noticed before. She was right, they were subtle but they were indeed signs that James' feelings had changed for her and the more she thought on it, a soft smile appeared on her face.

Amber looked at her shocked, "Oh no, no Sofia. Surely you couldn't have really fallen for James too?" she asked but being quite the expert on feelings of love, not because she had such feelings, after all for the time being she was courting Axel she didn't love him just yet, but because she simply knew the behaviors of most of her friends who had fallen for someone at Royal prep, she could clearly see what was on Sofia's mind and knew she was right.

"I…well I mean….yes, I know it's probably not right for us to even be together but I still couldn't help but think that I should take the chance and go talk to him, tell him how I feel after what happened today…." She whispered.

"You can't do that, it's not right-"

"But Amber I can't help how I feel, I have to tell him-" she began as she cut off her sister but Amber stopped her.

"No, no that's not what I mean. I'm not going to stop you from loving James, it may be a bit strange but you two aren't related and I'm sure Mommy and Daddy will understand. But my point is, you can't just waltz right into his room and tell him, you have to play the game," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sofia looked at her even more confused than before, "What game? Why can't I just tell him how I feel?" she asked. It had thrown her quite a bit that Amber wasn't freaking out over her discovery but at the same time, if she knew something she didn't, Sofia was relieved to get any help that she can.

"Yes the game, though really out of all the princes you could have chosen, why you'd choose James is beyond me. Especially after growing up with him and knowing every little fault he has…" she sighed, completely losing her train of thought for the moment.

"Amber….I can't help it, I don't think anyone can help who they fall in love with," she argued.

_**Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type**__**  
>To hide what I feel inside<br>When he makes me weak with desire…**_

"Oh Sofia, don't worry, I don't understand it but I'll still help you. Now then, as I was saying, you have to play the game, you have to be flirty, drop hints but don't come right out and tell him. Instead get James to confess to you first. Put him through having to chase you, to try and win your affections, it's much more appropriate for a princess to show some resistance in these situations and have her prince pursue her," she explained.

Sofia looked at her skeptically and sighed, "but Amber…I…I mean after today, it seems clear to me how he feels, besides, when have I ever done things the typical princess way?" she asked the blonde female.

Amber sighed and shook her head, "Sofia, trust me on this, I wouldn't give you bad advice. If you don't believe me why don't we test my way out first? It wouldn't hurt to drop some hints of your own and see how he reacts to it. Oh! And I know just the perfect way for you to do that!" that thought in mind she walked towards the door, "don't do a thing until I get back," with that Amber walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Sofia sighed and sat down on her bed, deciding to give Amber a chance. Although she really wanted to tell him how she felt, she supposed waiting just a little longer wouldn't hurt.

Before long, Amber came back, barging right into Sofia's room, "I've got the perfect plan and it's all set! You two are going to the carnival and what better place to drop hints than there?" she smiled quite proud of herself.

Sofia looked at her confused, "um but how can I drop hints there?"

"Oh Sofia, you don't know much about romance do you? Well it doesn't matter, the proper times will present itself and you'll know it, little gestures like moving closer or resting your head on his shoulder, things like that are how you can drop hints. Now the coach is already outside waiting, I'm going to go get James and go with you two, once we get there I'll be off since I've arranged for Axel to meet us there," once more she left.

Sofia took a deep breath and sighed, she hoped she could remember everything Amber told her. Deciding she was as prepared as she'd ever be, Sofia headed out of her room and met up with the twins in the hall, the three teens going down the stairs and out the doors to the awaiting coach.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the carnival, sure enough Axel had already been there and smirked, walking up to Amber he bowed to her and took her hand, "Princess Amber, what a surprise to see you here, would you care to take a walk with me and grab a bite to eat?" he asked, playing his role as requested by Amber.<p>

"Oh yes of course, um….Sofia, James, you two don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Um no of course not," James stated.

"No, no, go ahead and have fun," Sofia smiled at her sister.

"Very well then, shall we Axel?" she smiled and held her fan up to her mouth. He grinned and offered his arm to Amber, once she took it, he led her away.

"So I guess it's just us….what do you wanna do James?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"Uh…oh hey wanna go on the rollercoaster?"

"Um…well…actually I'm a little scared of the rollercoaster…" she looked down at the ground nervously, the height and the speed of it combined was definitely something that scared her. Height alone and Speed alone were fine, and both together as well so long as it wasn't something she couldn't control, but when it came down to something she had no control over, it terrified her. A rollercoaster was no Minimus and it certainly had nothing in relation to flying over the kingdom at a leisurely speed.

"It's okay Sofia, I'll be with you," he said taking her hand gently.

A light blush came to her cheeks and she nodded, "oh…okay, let's go," she smiled at him and the two headed towards the rollercoaster.

The moment they were seated, Sofia shut her eyes tightly and James looked over at her shaking his head, he took her hand and spoke softly to her, "It's okay Sofia, trust me…." He kept a hold of her hand and she gripped his back tightly, slowly she opened her eyes and the rollercoaster began to move forward slowly at first.

When they began to go up she gasped and bit her lip nervously, her stomach felt as if it was going upwards as well much like the coaster. Finally when they got the top of it and it paused a moment, she barely had time to gasp before it began its fast drop and she let out a scream, despite the bars that kept them locked safely in she managed to shift over and hugged James tightly around his waist, her eyes squeezed shut, she was terrified. James wrapped his arms around her to help her feel safe, smiling a bit that even though she was terrified, she wasn't asking to get off, she was sticking to staying on the ride. "It's okay, I got you, it'll be over soon," he said to her.

Meanwhile Amber smirked, using her mini binoculars she located them easily and watched as they held on to each other on the rollercoaster; all was going according to plan.

When the ride came to a stop, James smiled down at her and rubbed her arm soothingly, "Sofia…we can get off now, it's over."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, sure enough they were where the ride first started and she slowly let go of him, getting out of the car, James following her. She walked away from the ride a little bit, still shaking; she never wanted to do that again, "Are you okay Sof?"

Turning to look at James she ran right into his arms and sighed, "I'm sorry for ruining the ride for you James…"

"No, I'm sorry, I should have realized how scared you were, I shouldn't have asked you to go on it," he hugged her tightly until she managed to calm down and stop shaking. "Ready to try something else?"

Nodding she looked up at him and held back a gasp, they were so close again, much like earlier today in the garden, Sofia leaned forward for a moment, her mind lost to her until she snapped out of her musing when she saw a few feet away, Amber was watching. That tint came back again and Sofia looked down, letting go of him she smiled, "uh yea what next?" she asked.

James had almost fallen into the spell himself, until she had pulled away and it was broken. When she turned around he gulped and tried to compose himself before speaking, "well there's the Ferris wheel? Or we can play some games maybe…."

"Oh lets go on the Ferris wheel!" she said excitedly and took his hand, dragging him off towards it.

Amber sighed in relief that she managed to stop Sofia from making that mistake, it was way too close and she knew she'd have to keep a closer watch on the two of them, deciding it was time for her and Axel to go on the Ferris Wheel as well, she dragged him off in that direction, following behind her brother and sister but not close enough to be spotted by either one.

Up on the Ferris wheel Sofia gasped at the sight before her, she could see all of Enchancia, it reminded her of when she was a little girl and had gone on that adventure with Aunt Tilly, the sight was breathtaking but this one had something special that that one didn't, she was older now and she was getting to see it, with James beside her. A soft sight escaped her lips as it stopped temporarily with them at the highest spot.

That's when she remembered what Amber had told her, and so trying to play it off as a subtle movement, she rested her head on James' shoulder, a soft smile on her face. He looked over at her and blushed slightly, smiling at her. Thinking back over today, he began to wonder if he should bring it up. After a moment, he decided it couldn't hurt and so cleared his throat, "hey Sofia?"

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Uh…about today…you know with what happened, when I said that I wouldn't let Hugo have you…well…you, you don't like him right?" he asked.

"Oh uh…no I don't, why do you ask?" she said raising her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Well…" he paused for a moment, finding the courage to continue on, he took her hand in his, Sofia could feel her cheeks growing hot and her heart began to beat rapidly, "I..I'm not sure how you'll feel about this but-"

Before he could even finish his sentence they both heard a clunk sound from beneath them. Sofia immediately looked down as best as she could without leaning over too much and saw Amber glaring up at her, "stop him," she mouthed out.

As James was about to peek over himself, Sofia grabbed him and pointed up in the sky, "James look!" at that moment, much to her luck, a shooting star shot across the sky.

He noticed it and smiled, "we better make a wish," he stated and both of them smiled and closed their eyes to make their wish.

Unknown to the two of them, they had made the same wish, to be able to be together, but until they could manage their confession, that seemed to be near impossible at the moment. After their wish they opened their eyes and James smiled again, taking her hand once more, "so as I was saying-"

"Oh hey James, have you won any of those games down there? They look like fun," she smiled, trying to do as Amber said, but at the same time, Sofia felt a bit sad. It seemed as if James wanted to say something important and she was having a war with herself to either listen to Amber or do things her way, for the time being though, especially with Amber in the one right below them, she had to give in and do as her sister had wanted.

_**I know that I'm supposed to make him wait**__**  
><strong>__**Let him think I like the chase**__**  
><strong>__**But I can't stop fanning the fire**__**  
><strong>__**I know I'm meant to say no**__**  
><strong>_

"Yea, want to play some after we get back down?" he asked. The look on his face was a bit sad but he accepted the detoured question, for the time being anyway. Before they got back home, James promised himself he'd do what he had planned.

"Oh could we? They look like so much fun! I can't wait!" she smiled excitedly.

* * *

><p>By the time they had gotten through half of the games, James and Sofia had both played them, some lost, some won, they had quite a few stuffed animals already. But the next game they came too had a prize Sofia wanted more than anything. "Oh how cute! How does this one work?" she asked the vendor.<p>

"It's quite simple Princes Sofia, take the ball and knock over those cans, you get three shots, would you like to try it?" the man asked with a smile and offered up three balls.

She smiled and nodded, taking the balls she threw each one but missed and pouted, but insisted on trying again, more than anything she wanted to get through this game, but each try she failed.

"Here let me help Sof," he moved behind her and took her hand that held the ball, that light red made its way across her cheeks again, but she tried to focus, gently he showed her how to aim and helped her throw the ball.

_**But he's irresistible (Irresistible) up close and personal**__**  
><strong>__**Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)**__**  
><strong>__**More than just physical**__**  
><strong>__**Deeper than spiritual (Oh yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**His ways are powerful**__**  
><strong>__**Irresistible to me**_

Together they knocked over the bottles and a smile spread across her face as the man gave her the giant bear as a prize, this bear was now the most valuable of all to her, it represented their win together. After the games and being unable to carry them all, they headed over to the coach, leaving the stuffed animals in it before heading off to get something to eat.

Amber continued to keep a close eye on them and looked suspiciously at them when James bought one of each time intent on them sharing.

Sofia of course didn't think anything of it and went along with it, smiling and nodding as they got some treats from the vendors. The two sat down and began to eat, both of them laughing and talking. When things quieted down a little, James reached over the table and took her hand again, "So Sof…you know what I was trying to say earlier, well-" yet again he was cut off and Sofia looked over next to her in surprise.

"Hey James, Sofia, we thought we'd sit with you two for a bit, we decided to get a snack, you don't mind do you Sofia? Do you James?" she asked.

"Well actually Amber-"

"Great! Did you two try the games yet?" she asked, cutting James off before he could refuse letting her and Axel stay there with them.

Axel surprisingly had been on his best behavior the entire time though, being convinced quite well by Amber that she needed to do this. He had known about the fight with his brother and James but didn't really care, Hugo's fight was his own and since he wanted to have a chance with Amber, he knew it was best to stay out of it, not even wanting to put his two sense in before he lost points with the blonde Enchancian Princess.

Sofia, despite going with Amber's plans, sighed a bit sadly, in truth the more this dragged on the more she wanted to tell James and hear what he had to say, but Amber was determined for them to continue this little game.

Meanwhile to say James was annoyed was an understatement. He kept thinking to himself that he wished Axel would drag his sister off somewhere, instead of the other way around but it was quite clear Amber held the power in their relationship, something that shouldn't have surprised him.

Much to his dismay as well, she somehow managed to invite herself along for the next few activities and James could do nothing to stop her. When Amber wanted to join in for something, there was never any stopping her.

Sofia smiled and nodded, talking with her sister now, at least for the time being, but she began plotting ways that perhaps they could get away.

Finally after eating, Amber chose the next activity, deciding on the slide, they headed towards it. It was pretty high in itself as well, but slides were something that Sofia absolutely loved and she had the chance to go with James instead of going alone.

Amber stood in one lane, with Axel behind her and Sofia in the other with James behind her. Once they got to the top of the platform, they sat down on the tube set for riding down on and both couples took their seats. Once they were comfortable, the boys pushed off as the four of them slid down the slide.

When they reached the bottom, Amber and Axel got up right away but Sofia and James sat there for a bit longer laughing. James smiled and when she stood up, he followed, looking around he took this chance and pulled her aside, "Sofia…I really need to talk to you about something, it's really important, so anyway, what I've been trying to say for awhile no-"

"Oh there you two are! What shall we do next?" the blonde's voice cut in again as she walked to her siblings.

James groaned but when Amber glared at him he coughed to play it off as nothing.

_**Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right**__**  
><strong>__**That I should really say goodnight**__**  
><strong>__**But I just can't stop myself falling**_

Sofia noticing his frustration and getting that way herself, smiled as she got an idea. "Oh I know, let's head over to the fun house hall of mirrors!"

Amber, being shallow as she was, immediately agreed and the two girls led the way. When they got there, they waited for Axel and James, Axel getting there first, he walked on in with Amber holding his arm and walking beside him. After entering a bit she turned to look at the entrance, "aren't you coming Sofia?"

Sofia nodded, "just waiting for James, you can go on ahead," she waved at them.

Amber looked slightly annoyed but went on ahead anyway.

Finally when James got there he looked around, "where's Amber?" he asked.

"Inside, come on lets go," she smiled and took his hand, leading him inside. As they entered, it was like a maze and they laughed at all the funny reflections. Noticing it seemed like they had lost Amber and Axel, Sofia turned to James and stopped, "James….I need to talk to you too actually, I've been meaning to-" yet again another interruption.

"Oh! Finally I found you, this maze is really good, we almost got lost, come on I think I know where the exit is," Amber stated and took Sofia's hand, leading her away. James groaned and Axel stifled a laugh. Amber certainly knew what she was doing.

Interruption after interruption, James couldn't take it anymore. Once they got out of the maze he had a plan, "hey I'll be right back, gotta head to the rest room, I'll meet you guys by the food cart," he stated and rushed off in the direction of the rest room before they could agree.

"Perfect, so Sofia, how has it been going?" she asked as they made their way to the food cart.

"Fine…but I really think we just need to talk now, James has been trying to say something all night but it's not going to get anywhere i-" yet again, Amber did her famous trick of the night, cutting Sofia off.

"Oh Sofia, trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing," she smirked and fanned herself.

Sofia nodded sadly, "oh…okay…"

"Don't worry, by next week you'll have him without having to confess a word," and before Sofia could argue with Amber, James came back.

"Alright, sorry about that, hey Sofia there's something I want to show you, can you come with me?" he asked her.

She took his hand and nodded, "okay," and she began to walk with him.

"Oh, wait for us, I want to know what it is too!" and Amber grabbed Axel's hand and led him away, following after Sofia and James.

Just as they almost caught up to them a balloon clown appeared before her, "hello there Princess Amber, my don't you look beautiful, would you like a lovely balloon rose?"

Amber looked at him and shook her head, "no actually I'm kind of busy at the moment but thank you for the compliment," she began and tried to get around him but he blocked her path again.

"How about a dog? A sheep? Maybe, a giraffe? Oh here I know a balloon tiara!" he began to make it and kept blocking her.

As they rounded the corner, Amber got annoyed and snatched the tiara balloon out of his hand, "yes, yes thank you, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go," and she rushed off to try and catch up to them.

"James, where are we going?" Sofia asked but gasped when she got her answer. "Good evening Prince James, Princess Sofia, would you like to go on into the tunnel of Love? Everything is set up for you," the man smiled and winked at James.

Sofia looked over at James in confusion and shock, but when he nodded to the man and thanked him, she had a feeling James had actually planned this somehow and so allowed him to help her into the boat.

When he got in next to her and they began to float off away from the dock and began to float under a mini bridge, she glanced back and noticed Amber and Axel reaching the dock, Amber growing annoyed and throwing a bit of a tantrum before the man in charge of the ride.

Turning to James she looked at him questioningly and he simply grinned, "It was the only way I could think of to ditch Amber, you're not mad are you?" he asked her and she couldn't help but smile.

"No I'm not, I couldn't have planned it better myself. I'm so sorry for all the interruptions tonight," she smiled.

"It's alright, I get the feeling Amber's been doing it on purpose though."

'_You have no idea_,' she thought to herself.

"Anyway that thing I've been trying to say all night, you know how I told Hugo you're mine?" he asked and tried to keep from blushing.

Sofia in turn blushed at the mention of it and nodded slowly and gazed over at him. Taking it as a sign for him to continue, he took her hands in his and looked into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Well….I uh…I hope you don't think badly of me…but lately, Sofia I…." he paused a moment and worked up the courage again to get out what he had been trying to say all night, despite the fear of her rejecting him, he continued on, "well we're not really related and for the past three years I've been having these feelings….for you. God I hope you don't think I'm crazy or weird Sof but I'm gonna come right out and say it. I love you Sofia and I don't mean as a brother loves his sister," he whispered to her and held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

Sofia couldn't help it, immediately the blush grew darker and she looked down at their linked hands, her heart beating furiously, she didn't know what to do, what to think, say…anything. Should she continue with Amber's plan? No. Sofia never did things how other people expected her too, not for long anyway and so she couldn't possibly go through with this game idea of her sister's any longer. It had dragged on all night and she was tired of waiting, besides, Amber made it clear that he should confess first and he had just done exactly that.

_**Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same**__**  
><strong>__**That I don't want to play no game**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I feel his arms hooked around me**__**  
><strong>__**I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say no)**_

"Oh James….I wanted to tell you earlier actually…I…I..I feel the same, but I just didn't know how to tell you or if I should or even if you'd think I'm crazy or something," she had done it. She had managed to get the words out, to share her feelings, no Amber to stop her.

Hearing those words leave her lips, he smiled at her, he felt as if he could do anything just from her uttering those words, from her feeling the same way. "Really Sofia? You do?" he asked.

"Yes…I…I love you too James," she whispered softly, looking down to hide that continuous blush.

James grinned and pulled her into his arms, he couldn't hold back any longer and gently lifted her head to make her look at him, slowly he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers softly.

_**But he's irresistible (Irresistible) up close and personal**__**  
><strong>__**Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)**__**  
><strong>__**More than just physical**__**  
><strong>__**Deeper than spiritual (Oh yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**His ways are powerful**__**  
><strong>__**Irresistible to me**_

Her eyes widened in shock but slowly she closed them, leaning into him, she kissed him back. He ran his fingers through her silky, wavy brown locks, his other arm slid down and wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Sofia in turn moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. The wish they both had wished for had been granted and neither one cared what anyone else thought, they were both filled with more joy than they could ever imagine, knowing that the other felt the same.

True they were unaware of what everyone would think of them being together like this, but they knew it was worth the try. They couldn't hold back these feelings forever and as long as they accepted each other, that's all that mattered to the two of them. They broke apart from the kiss every now and then for air but the boat ride in the tunnel of love proved to be quite true for what it stood for. Now James and Sofia were lost in each other's arms, not a care to the world around them and as the boat reached the ending dock, Amber gasped at the sight before her. Axel couldn't help the smirk that surfaced, oh if his brother could have seen this, not only would he be shocked and pissed but Axel would have laughed at him.

After another five minutes like this, they finally realized that it had come to a stop and turned to see a smirking Amber staring down at them. Both Sofia and James blushed and got out of the boat ride.

"Well Sofia I see you didn't really need my help after all," she sighed and sounded sad at first then smiled, "Oh how wonderful, I'm so happy for you two," she said and hugged them both.

"Thanks Amber…for trying to help," Sofia said smiling at her sister.

"Oh Sofia, what are sister's for? If not to help in the art of romance and support their loved ones in gaining what they desire!" she laughed.

James looked at her rather shocked, "Wait so you knew all this time?" he asked.

"Sort of, Sofia told me what happened today and of course I put two and two together. Of course it helped that she gave me much more details than you did dear brother," she smirked.

_**Can't you see**__**  
><strong>__**Whenever he's close to me**__**  
><strong>__**I really find it hard to breathe**__**  
><strong>__**He's so irresistible**__**  
><strong>__**You know**__**  
><strong>__**It's more than just physical**__**  
><strong>__**His kisses are powerful**__**  
><strong>__**He's so irresistible**__**  
><strong>__**(You're so irresistible)**__**  
><strong>_

"Ah I should have known," he smacked his forehead and sighed. "Oh well, we should get back home then," he stated.

"Yes we should, after all, we have to inform Mommy and Daddy and start planning your wedding, ready to go Axel?" Amber turned to him and asked, walking on ahead of them, without letting them answer.

Sofia and James looked at each other, shock clear on their faces and that light tint there again, "WEDDING?!" they shouted in unison and began to chase after Amber.

"Wait Amber, do we really have to tell mom and dad now?" Sofia called back after her.

"Isn't it a little soon to be planning a wedding?" James called after her.

Once they settled into their coach, Axel kissing Amber's hand before bidding her a goodnight, she waved at him as he left to his own coach and looked at her siblings who now sat beside each other, a new change in seating arrangements after their little confession obviously which caused her to smirk more.

"Of course we have to tell them. We can't keep something this big from them, besides if we do…what if they try to marry you off Sofia? Or perhaps make you pick someone James?" she looked at them, waiting for them to answer.

Sighing, they both nodded, but were quite scared as to what their parents might think or say.

"Don't worry, you aren't related, I'm quite certain Mommy and Daddy will be happy for you, not angry in the least," she said confidently before continuing on, "and you two love each other don't you? So why wait? Why not have a wedding already?" she asked.

"…" Sofia had no response to that one.

"Shouldn't we go through with courting first?" James asked.

"Oh who needs that, tonight will suffice enough, besides you two already know each other, you've grown up together, courting is only for two people to get to know each other more before deciding to go through with a marriage," she stated.

Somehow Amber seemed to just have all the answers.

Sighing in defeat they both nodded in acceptance of her terms.

* * *

><p>"Well Rollie? What do you think?" Queen Miranda asked as she looked over at her husband as he seemed to be deep in thought.<p>

Finally he looked over at James, staring at him seriously, as he began to speak, "how long have you felt this way James?"

"Three years," he answered gulping as his father stared at him hard.

"I see…and you Sofia?" the King asked.

"Two years…." She answered and looked down to hide her pink cheeks.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh daddy stop stalling already," she demanded and looked at him annoyed, it was clear to her that he was doing this to worry them for nothing.

At his eldest's look he couldn't hold back his laughter now, "yes, yes alright Amber. James, Sofia…you have my permission, I see nothing wrong with a union between you two," he stated with a smile on his face.

The Queen smiled and placed a hand on his arm, "Oh Rollie, this is wonderful, seems James takes after you quite well," she laughed.

"It would seem so," he responded proudly, "well then, I think I will leave the planning for your wedding to Amber, she's quite capable of it, but Amber….don't do anything too big, do it how Sofia wants it," he warned her.

Amber sighed, "Oh fine, yes Daddy," she said and squealed, "oh this is going to be so much fun, we have a lot of work to do!"

She had everything already half planned out in her head, by the time the ending of the week, she'd have them married off and living their happily ever after, it almost brought her to tears.

_**But he's irresistible (Yeah) up close and personal (Oh yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)**__**  
><strong>__**More than just physical**__**  
><strong>__**Deeper than spiritual (Oh yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**His ways are powerful**__**  
><strong>__**Irresistible to me (Irresistible to me)**_

_**But he's irresistible (Yeah) up close and personal (Oh yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)**__**  
><strong>__**More than just physical**__**  
><strong>__**Deeper than spiritual (Oh yeah)**__**  
><strong>__**His ways are powerful**__**  
><strong>__**Irresistible to me (Irresistible to me)**_

James and Sofia looked at her, noting the gleam in her eyes and smiled, they knew that no matter what, somehow Amber was going to win with her plans for their wedding, all they had to do now was wait. Smiling at each other, they used this as the perfect chance to sneak off, deciding to get some alone time while Amber went off to clearly draw out her plans.

* * *

><p>Alone in the garden, under the stars, the two looked at each other and smiled, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly for the second time that night before they lay back on the blanket spread out beneath them to gaze up at the beautiful star filled sky. Snuggled close together, they stayed like that contentedly, this was the start of their happily ever after, the start of their forever. <em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** _Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed this fic and will take the time to read this note really fast. So this was my version of a songfic, it took a few days to write but the idea just hit me one day when I was listening to Pandora and this song came on. I know its an old song but hey, who ever said old wasn't good? Some of the songs from the 90s are way better than what we have now, to me anyway. _

_Also please excuse me if I have any change in their personalities and the lack of Axel's somewhat jerkiness, I still haven't fully tapped into how he acts, after all he is pretty minor in the show at the moment you know? Aside from that I also wanted to say, I mentioned a roller coaster in here, please forgive me as they probably didn't have roller coasters back then but since they mentioned the Ferris Wheel in the episode with Aunt Tilly, I decided, throwing in a roller coaster couldn't be that bad. And the last thing I wanted to say is, aside from this being my first Sofia fic it won't be my last. This song gave me an idea for not only Sofia and James but Sofia and Cedric so you can look forward to that one coming up soon enough :) _

_Please no flames and reviews would be much appreciated. Somehow SofiaxJames became my second favorite pairing, I'm not even sure how it happened but it did, must be because I gave the stories with that pairing quite a chance and read them. I loved them so much I ended up writing this one ^_^_


End file.
